A Weakness called Love
by LoveOneLoveAll
Summary: Zim feels weak about his feelings, the only way to eliminate the weakness... is to eliminate the ones causing them. ZAGR and it May be OOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Happy Valentine's Day to all of you! :D Enjoy!**_

_**Zim P.O.V.**_

Who is this girl that without knowing breaks my heart with every day that passes. She ignores me, doesn't even know I exist! Who doesn't know that I, Zim, exist?

I try to make her notice me at school, I fight with her brother, and still nothing, that only seems to make her even more furious!

'_What is an Irken to do? I love her, it took me forever to realize that, but yet, I still see it as a weakness. And every weakness should be eliminated.' _I thought to myself as the lunch bell rang.

I had everything planned out, I studied her everyday just to have this plan right.

Every day at lunch when she sits down at her table, Gaz always sets her Games slave down in her backpack when she gets out a book to read, that would be a perfect time for me to strike.

I slowly approached her, the note that I wrote in my hand, and without her noticing, I slipped the note into her backpack and grabbed the Game Slave, and sneaked away, unnoticed.

Not a few seconds later I heard an infuriated growl and then a screech. I smiled in victory. All according to plan.

I put the Game Slave in my Pak and slowly backed away from the beautiful Purple demon.

I ran as far away from the cafeteria as I could, I didn't want to be in al that chaos.

I heard various screeches of pain, and agony and smiled, my squidly-spooch warming at the sound, knowing that she had caused that, but then I frowned. This was weakness that needed to be eliminated, and so she shall.

I ran out the double doors of the school and ran as fast as I could to my base. I still needed to set up all the traps. Slowly chain by chain, I hung them up, I hid them, I tied the ropes, everything needed to be precise if I wanted this to end well… for the mission. A distracted Irken will be of no use for the almighty tallest.

When I finished I stepped back and admired my work. I sighed in relief to see that all I needed to do was wait, to wait until midnight came around, then she will come, and She better be ready to duel, to see who will prevail.

I waited hours until I heard a soft knock at my door.

I slowly opened it and was tackled to the ground by a really pissed off girl.

"Where is my Game Slave Zim?" she growled, no other emotion but angriness spelled out on her face.

"You will have it if you prevail." I snarled at her. This is all her fault for making me feel this puny earthling feeling, now she shall suffer the consequences.

She looked confused and I felt her grip on me soften. "What?" she asked, her face paling.

I took her moment of weakness as an opportunity to have the upper hand. I pushed her off of me, and stood us both up. When she was up, I ran to her and slamming her into the nearest wall. I held her high up, her feet not touching the floor.

"We shall both fight… to the death." I hissed.

Her beautiful brown eyes widened in fear and then softened.

"Kill me Zim." She whispered.

Her words shocked me. "What did you say?"

"Are you deaf? I said kill me!" she yelled.

I got furious and slapped her. I saw her head fling to the side, I saw blood escape her lips. I got a horrible feeling in my squidly-spooch. A feeling that told me to stop, that I was going to end up causing damage, to not only Gaz, but to me to, But I knew that Gaz needed to be terminated, I have to kill her, for the Tallest… for Irk.

"It doesn't work that way, Gaz-human! You have to fight back, it will be no honorable win to an Irken if the opponent wants to die!" I yelled at her.

She glared at me. "Why are you doing this Zim?" she whispered, her tongue darting out of her lips to lick up the blood.

I was mesmerized.

Gaz kicked me to off of her and I landed on the ground. Gaz walked up to me, hands on her hips.

"Because it is your fault that I'm this weak!" I yelled at her.

"What did I do to you?" she asked.

"You made me feel this horrible emotion that you filthy humans feel!" I yelled at her, kicking her legs so that she landed on the ground next to me. I rolled on top of her and she couldn't move.

"What the hell are you talking about Zim?" she yelled at me, but made no move to get out of my embrace.

"You made me feel love." I whispered to her.

She tensed, and looked into my disguised eyes. "What?"

"You heard me filthy human! Zim has fallen in love with the Dib-sister!" I yelled at her getting up. "And that makes me weak beyond reason! That weakness should and must be terminated!" I yelled, peeling of my contacts, and shaking off my wig.

Gaz stood up. "Do it Zim. Kill me, but I have to tell you something."

"What? Are you going to tell Zim how much you have despised him all these years?" I asked, getting into my fighting stance.

"No, Zim. You don't know how wrong you are." She said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

I got the feeling of wanting to walk over to her and comfort her, but I just shook it off. "Then what?"

"Zim, before you kill me, I just want you to know this one last thing…" she said.

I was getting tired of all this suspense, and with a heavy squidly-spooch I got out a ray gun from my Pak.

She saw this, and lunged for me grabbing it, and shooting herself in the stomach.

She feel to the ground and looked at me one last time, and with her dying breath told me what I least expected her to say. "I've always loved you Zim… Always."

"Gaz! No!" I yelled, falling to my knees. "Not when you just told me that you loved me." I yelled, pulling her bloody into my arms. I crouched down to brush a stray hair away from her face, and kissed her cheek.

With a last hope, I shook her. "Gaz, stop playing around. This isn't doing any good to Zim." I whispered, but I knew that it was too late.

I looked at the ray gun that was in her hands with a heavy squidly-spooch, and then a small smile. "To hell with Irk, I'm going to find you Gaz, I'll be with you soon." I whispered into her ear and kissed her now cold lips.

I grabbed the gun that was still in her hands, and with one last breath, pulled the trigger on myself. The pain was unbearable, I couldn't take it, I let out a screech of pain. "GAZ!" I yelled into the air, and then I felt myself collapsing onto the ground, my eyes slowly closing. I died.

I woke to a blinding brightness. I sat up and looked around when I saw a flash of Purple. I stood up and chased after it, but then I couldn't breathe, I fell to the ground and soon enough I was able to breath.

"Zim." I heard a familiar voice say tauntingly.

My head snapped up. "Who's there?"

"Don't you recognize my voice?"

That's when it hit me. "Gaz?" I stood up strait.

There was a tap on my back and I whirled around. There in front of me, was the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. "Gaz!" I whispered in relief and threw my arms around her.

She hugged me back, but the pulled back to look up at me. "I've always loved you Zim." She whispered.

"Why haven't you told me before?" I asked her, pulling my fingers through her hair.

"Because it seemed like you never really cared, you were too busy taking over the world and killing Dib." She whispered.

"I was only trying to kill Dib to get your attention." I told her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"And boy did you ever." She said with a giggle.

I was about to respond but she planted a kiss on my lips. I froze and then smiled and kissed her back. This was our little heaven, and it will only be us, forever.

"I will always love you, Gaz, always have always will." I whispered, panting after I broke the kiss.

"And I you Zim." She responded, leaning heavily against me panting.

This was my love, I'm planning on enjoying it.


	2. Disclaimer

(Disclaimer: Invader Zim is not mine.)


End file.
